Without limiting character, solutions generally contemplated in the current state of the art for offshore foundations are listed and succinctly described below.                Gravity foundations: footings with concrete structure, often with pedestals. They are transported and anchored with barges and/or marine cranes. For low depths.        Pile-based foundations:        Metal driven-in monopile, gap-free with the tubular metal mast of the tower. For low depths.        Tripile: the metal tower rests, using a transition piece generally in the form of three-arm blade, on three vertical piles submerged and driven into the seabed. For medium and high depths.        Tripod: the metal tower is supported on a structure of three inclined piles, which rest on the ground using driven-in piles or another similar system. The tower may be centred with respect to the tripod piles or located on one of them. For medium and high depths.        Lattice: the metal tower rests using a lattice structure of four piles. For medium and high depths.        Suction bucket: based on the driving-in of watertight buckets in the marine subsoil and the consequent use of the different pressure differences generated. For low depths.        Buoyancy solutions secured to the seabed. For very high depths.        
In relation to the gravity foundations, they are largely formed in situ using, among other means, mixer boats and/or crane boats, so that the environmental conditions cannot be very aggressive. Furthermore, the ground must be firm so that normally the upper layer of the seabed is removed for better settling; in this case, submariners cover the ground in gravel. The main disadvantage of installing this type of systems is their high cost, which a study indicates is directly proportional to the square of the depth at which the wind farm is placed. This means they are only applied at low depths.
In relation to pile-based foundations and suction buckets, they usually use support assemblies formed ashore. For these alternatives, it is not necessary to condition the seabed, which allows saving considerable money. Even so, the cost is high since it requires an important deployment of means of transport (barges, floating cranes or hoisting vessels, floating cranes or pile driver vessels, etc.) both for the transport of components involved and for the in situ assembly, without prejudice to the fact that both the transport and assembly and the manufacturing are relatively simple. Furthermore, if only the means of transport and assembly necessary to install the towers one by one are used to keep the costs to a minimum, the tower installation depends on the means for it remaining free after installation of the previous tower, which often determines an installation rate slower than that desired.
Buoyancy foundations have been considered but are not at a point which allows their mass industrialization.